The New Girl
by WickedWitch07
Summary: Cassandra jones is the new girl in hogwarts. and she is not a fan of the popular, flirty guys. but on the first day she is about to miss her hogwarts train, when the hoy guy of the school sirius black saw her and helped her, but how can the MOST hot guy not flirt with her? and will cassandra fall for the popular guy? or will the popular guy fall for her?


Chapter 1

When i woke up in the morning, my mom was shouting at the top of her voice,

"Cass! Wake up or you'll be late for the train!".

For god's sake it's just 10 in the morning why is she giving so much pain to her vocal cords. While i was busy getting grumpy she again shouted and said,

"It's 10:30 Cassandra, Get your fat butt to the bathroom."

Whattttt? It's 10:30? Are you kidding me? all the gruminess was gone in seconds. i took my side table clock and cursed as i am actually late for the train. thank god! i was all packed. i took my clothes to the bathroom, i moved my hands like a freaking bullet train, muttering some curses to the book that i was reading because of which i slept late. when i was finished getting ready it was almost 11:00. great! first day and i am already late for the train, way to go cass!. i rushed downstairs my dad was waiting for me, i picked up the toast that my mom made for me, and then we made our way to the car. i kissed my mom goodbye, and she wished me luck for the new school. good thing my house was some 20 minutes away from the king's cross station. when i reached the station,my father helped me to take out the trunk, and then i hugged him goodbye. and ran for my poor, dear life. as i was going to miss the train, it would be only 5 minutes from now, and the train will start moving, i dragged my ass to the pillar between 9 and 10. when i reached to the hogwarts express it was already moving?! What? i started running , again1 good thing my father used to drag me 7 in the morning to run, these athletic skills are actually coming handy right now. no need to think so much cass! just run!.

i ran and ran, i was praying that somebody might see me as almost all the curtains were drawn seems like everybody has bid goodbyes to their parents, then i saw a guy, he was muscular, hmmm looks like he plays quidditch or something. i shouted,

"help!"

He looked at me with amused expression on his face, as he was having bloody time of his life. what the actual fudge cakes? did he just smirk and look at me like that? what is wrong with him? here i am missing my train and all he cares about is his entertainment? ohh boyy! he is soo gone. i gave him my best glare and then shouted,

"Are you deaf? Help me you fucking asshole."

for just a moment he was so surprised and it looked like i hurt his ego or something, like he was used to respect that i did not have for him, like he had never heard or seen someone cursing. then he recovered quickly and said with a smirk,

" now, now that is not how you ask someone when you need their help. use some more polite words, sweetheart. then i might think of helping you"

what, who does he think he is? first when i ask him for help, he smirks at me and doesn't help me! and now while i am huffing and puffing like a dog, all he cares about how i talked to him? what is wrong with this guy?. i am not taking this egoistic asshat's help! then there came a voice from the back of my head, sounded like,

"he is your last chance to go to hogwarts, you need his help right now, you can dismantle his neck, and stuff his body afterwards but not now!"

it's right! i made my most sweet face and said while twinkling my eyes,

" could you please help me?"

When his ego was satisfied, he took my bag by saying "accio" and then took my hand and pullled me inside the train, i was so tired of running like a person running a marathon that i literally collapsed into his hard, rock like chest, it actually hurt me like a bitch!. i immediately got away from his chest and leaned onto the door of the train to gain my breath again. then while i was gaining my breath. i then finally noticed the guy standing in front of me, he was like a god! like a freaking god! did i just say asshole to this hot piece of guy,that god made for some girls like me? he had jet black eyes in which i could get lost into, he had broad shoulders and i am pretty sure that this guy had six packs inside that sweatshirt he was wearing, he had hair which i could roam my hands into the whole day, the looked so soft, all in all i think that he was one hell of a guy. stop it, focus cass!. he acted like an asshole to you, how can you actually drool on him? but he is soo hot you know. while i was busy gazing at him he said,

"like what you see?"

i snorted and replied,

"yeah, right. i've seen better."

he sounded surprised, what he has never seen anyone throwing insults at him? but he recovered quickly. then he said,

"what, now no thank you?"

I snorted again, excuse me he wanted a fucking thank you? why in the name of good would i do that. i said,

" what? thank you for acting like a jerk and laughing at me and not helping me? HUH! in your dreams!"

"What you did not talk-"

he was then interrupted by a girl's voice,

"cass?"

i someone heard calling me. i turned and found a girl who i knew, but never new that she was a muggleborn too like me and had magical blood in her. i squealed in delight,

"lily!? oh my god!? you are a muggleborn too? how could you not tell me, i mean okayy..i also did not tell you..but we were good friends? how could you do this to me. well to be honest i think it's fine as i hid the truth also, look i am sorry-"

She interrupted me by laughing and saying,

"cass! you are blabbering now, i know i am sorry too and how are you, where were you studying for 6 years?"

i replied, " i was in ilvermony school it's in america. but then we shifted here to england so i had to switch my school"

somebody cleared their throat and we turned our head towards the source of the noise. it was that guy,

"am i missing something here, evans?"  
lily replied, " yes, you are black, now will you please leave me alone with my friend here?"

black replied," not before you introduce me to her, evans"

she was not surprised," don't you even think about it, she is not sleeping with you!"

before she could continue her shouting. She was interrupted by a boy who slid his hand on her waist and whispered "hey evans".

She jumped backwards towards me and said, "how dare you, potter! Get away from me!". He smiled brightly at her and looked at her like she was something very delicate and she would break. It was clear that he really liked her. Then instead of shouting at black, she started shouting at potter. He was listening to her, calmly and did not say a word to her. In amidst, of their bickering, i did not realise that i had a smile on my face, they were REALLY cute. When somebody tapped on my shoulder, it was black, he said, " since evans did not introduce me to you, i think i should do it myself." He took out his hand and said," hi, i am sirius black." Waiting for me to take his hand and introduce myself too, instead i gave him a fake smile and walked away to stop lily before she starts pulling potter's hair.

I said, " okay, okay will you stop harassing the poor guy?, lily." Until now, she was all red with anger. After that potter turned to me and said, " thanks, i have never seen you around? You are new here?."I nodded my head and said,"yeah just joined this year, hi i am cassandra clair" while taking my hand out to shake his hand, he shook it and said," hi, james potter, thanks for saving me you know?." He winked while saying it and nodding his head towards lily. I laughed as i saw lily glaring at him, then before he was about to go he leaned towards lily and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said made her red in the face even more then she was of shouting, and she was shocked her mouth opening a little bit then he laughed seeing lily turn red and her shock. He then said to black, " come on, padfoot. Let's go. "

Potter said to me, " see ya around." Black winked at me, and then they were on their way. Padfoot? That's a weird name. Weird nme for a weird guy. I shrugged it off, and then looked at lily, she was embarrassed and it was like she wanted to hide somewhere and never get out of there. I asked her ," are you ok, lily? What did potter say?" hearing his name, she blushed even more, and then she straightened herself, cleared her throat and said,"yeah i am fine. He's just an asshole, don't mind him and stay away from both of them. They are like the biggest heartbreakers in this school."i raised one of my eyebrows, and said,"gladly."


End file.
